Ah, Crazy Konoha High
by bigFanofWriting
Summary: Sasuke's an arrogant rich jerk, Naruto's his crazy sidekick, Ino and Sakura are best friends but because of their crush Sakura has to hide her feelings. Could life be any crazier in Konoha High? It could because Sakura and Sasuke are paired up in art to draw together their version of 'romantic'. DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in chapter 1, but remember, I do not own Naruto at all
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't resist doing a SasuSaku High School story. So, to put it briefly: Sasuke is a rich and handsome jerk, Naruto's his sidekick, Sakura and Ino are best friends, but because of their crush Sakura has to hide her feelings. Rated T to be safe.**

" _I_ fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha the moment I saw him. It's love at first sight," Karin Uzumaki exclaimed in her high pitched voice, placing her hand on her chest.

" I fell in love with him whenever I heard his name," Nisoshi Banazuki exclaimed, copying Karin and putting her hand on her chest.

Ino smirked, " You little lowlifes. _I_ fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha whenever our hands touched. Did he touch any of your hands?"

The fan girl's jaw dropped. Ino grinned and grabbed a pink haired girl's shoulder, " Come on Sakura, looks like fan girl central is a bit jealous!"

" Yeah, yeah," Sakura murmured, brushing some of her pink hair away. She blinked and stared with her pleasant emerald eyes at Sasuke Uchiha - the richest and most popular boy in school. He had raven hair and mesmerising onyx eyes. Sakura could never admit to him she liked him, never mind admit it to her crazy friend Ino!

They ran down the corridors and safely hid in the least used bathrooms. Ino smiled, panting heavily, reapplying her mascara on her baby blue eyes and brushing her fair hair.

" You should really try this," Ino handed Sakura a pink lip gloss. Sakura bit her lips. It was pink. How she dreaded that colour! She wouldn't touch anything pink - except her hair.

Sakura sighed, " Okay." She gently applied the lip gloss, wondering if Sasuke Uchiha would notice her. She was one of the lucky few girls who sat beside him in a class. She sat beside him in her favourite class, art. Nobody suspected the rosette had a thing for him, so she was safe.

Sakura brushed back some of her hair and clipped it with a bright red, but simple, clip. She smiled, she didn't look too made up, just better. Your ordinary seventeen year old. She smiled to herself, it was one of these rare moments when she thought she was pretty.

The bell rang. Sakura sighed and picked up her bag. Fangirl time. If only Sasuke wasn't so popular, if only he was like Naruto. Hinata had it easy. The lavender eyed girl had barely any competition.

They managed to survive the class switch. They smiled at each other. Ino sat at a special corner where she and Sakura could see each other perfectly. As long as she had Ino's reassuring face, she was happy. Not only did she have Ino's face, but she also had Tenten's. Tenten, like Hinata, had no interest in Sasuke. She was a perfect tomboy who strived for perfection. She was sporty, cheerful and an amazing friend. There was a rumour she had something for Neji Hyuuga.

She smiled at Sasuke, " Hey, Sasuke."

" Hn."

" Eh, so, what have you done for your homework."

" You don't have to make a conversation with everybody you see."

Sakura sighed, pretending she was annoyed. Inside she was heavily hurt. So much for plan simple seduction. She took out her clip and stuffed it into her pocket.

" I prefer your hair loose," she heard Sasuke mumble. She turned round swiftly to see Sasuke engrossed in finding his homework. Did he just, kind of compliment her? No. This was a dream. Definitely. She wanted him so badly she was imagining things. Scary.  
" Now!" everybody turned to Kurenai sensei, " I see everybody here has given me a perfect example of guilty pleasures. I can identify everybody's correctly. Now, because your paired up boy girl pattern, with the person beside you I want you to work on a special project. Your image of something romantic. Now, I've had lots of examples. Some were a little bit too mature, so let's be clear now. Something romantic that does not involve anything rated mature. Okay? Also, your two representations will be yourself and your partner. This is actually a very big part of your end grade, so I will be giving you until Christmas. Because it is handed in on Christmas, you may do something involving Christmas. This week I just want to see some good planning down. Nobody may put pencil on paper in my class without my permission? Understood? Great."

Sakura took a deep breath to stop herself from blushing, " So, interesting assignment, huh?"

" Hn."

Sakura took out blue pens and a blank piece of paper, " So, Sasuke. I don't know how to put this, but what do you find romantic?"

" Something simple."

" Erm, can you explain more?"

" Something simple…from the heart."

Sakura was now as red as Sasuke's precious tomatoes as she wrote that down neatly in her small handwriting.

" Well, I find roses and a boy wiping a girl's tear away romantic…"

" You like that stuff?"

" I've never read a romance novel in my entire life. It's just what I'm getting of TV in this genre that my source comes from."

" Hate romance too, they're all the same."

" Not all of them."

" Edward and Bella."

" Which Edward and Bella? Twilight?"

" Seen that movie?"

" Didn't pay much attention to it."

" What about Fifty Shades of Grey?"

" Never read that. What's the fuss about?"

Sakura swore she saw a tiny bit of red on Sasuke's cheeks, " Something more mature than Twilight. It is a bit identical, but I find it much more interesting."

" You read Fifty Shades of Grey?" Tenten asked from across the table, " Seriously?"

" What's the fuss about?" Sakura asked.

" It's about reproduction."

" Oh," Sakura turned to Sasuke, as red as a beetroot. They just mumbled things quietly for the rest of the lesson, blushing like mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've made it to chapter two. Sorry if it's a bit more boring, it's just one of those chapters. I promise the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. Pinky promise :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't make me do this: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

" Sorry forehead, I have to leave you to work with this creepy guy, Sai, I think. He's deadly pale and his hair's as black as Sasuke's. He kind of reminds me of him," Sakura stared past Ino at rustling trees. They were way more interesting than he friend's general conversations.

" Yeah?" Sakura asked.

" Oh, yeah. Your probably distracted because you don't really want to go to the _Uchiha_ mansion. Lucky girl!" Ino punched her in the arm.

" Yeah…yeah," Sakura muttered. She sighed heavily. She was going to be the first girl ever to enter the Uchiha house with Sasuke. Half of the fan girls had this plan to make Sasuke jealous by flirting with his older brother - to get into his house. After a few months of girls coming in, Itachi getting some exercise and things missing, Sasuke made an announcement that he hated any girl who ever spoke to Itachi. That worked like lightening.

" Just stay clear of Itachi," Ino warned her.

" Yeah…yeah,"

" SAKURA!" Sakura flinched.

Ino grabbed her by the shoulders, " Listen to me. You know how much I like him. Please be a good friend Sakura, please. Every single day he burns in my mind, and I just love him so much. Please help me Sakura, as a friend."

Sakura gulped, " Eh, okay?"

Ino squealed, " You're the best friend in the world Sakura! We're meant to be BFFS. I mean, boys can't stand in our way, because after all, the love of my life isn't the love of yours, thankfully."

" Yes…"

" Hey Sasuke!"

" Hn."

" I was thinking, maybe we could go to my house instead. I've just remembered it's empty, so we'll have the entire living room to research. It's not much…"

" Fine. It's a better choice." Sakura rejoiced inside. She was carefully treading round Ino now, she knew if she overstepped the line Ino would find out, and her only emotional support would be gone.

They walked past the school gates to see some other fan girls. There were some neighbouring schools around Konoha High, and most of the girls from those schools also liked Sasuke.

" Sasuke I love you!"

" Sasuke-kun, over here!

" Sasuke, I bought something you'd like."

" I'VE GOT TOMATOES!" A short plump girls with freckles and messy blonde hair was jumping up and down. Her skirt was so short it was almost a belt. Sakura swore she saw her underwear. She shuddered as she walked past them. Thankfully, they didn't attack her.

Sasuke took out his blackberry, " I'll just call Caru and we'll be on our way."

" No need." Sakura replied.

" What?"

" My house is just a few blocks away. I mean, c'mon. The great almighty Uchiha can handle a couple of blocks."

" Isn't a couple of blocks Cherry Blossom Lane?"

" Yeah…."

" Hn."

Sakura grabbed his hand and led him through the maze of houses, " I know a shortcut I don't usually use, coz the alley's quite ugly but I'm sure you won't mind."

Sasuke gently wrapped his fingers around hers, " No. I don't."

" Ah! There it is!" They were facing a small brick house with a tiny garden and a tall wooden fence around it. It looked pleasant enough, Sasuke thought, brushing back some of his hair.

When they walked inside Sasuke, for the first time of his life, was in a normal house. As he came in he saw small stairs leading up. To his right he an enormous room. One end of it had a beige carpet and light brown walls. The other side was the kitchen.

Sakura led him into that room. He sat down on a light pink sofa. Sakura sat down on small armchair. He looked at their coffee table. It was messy alright. She simply brushed the paperwork and pens of, creating space. She took out different types of paper and pens.

" Where's the computer?"

" Further down the hall we have a small study with a bookcase and your precious computer."

" My precious computer?"

" I hardly ever use mine. Plus, it's not like the first thing you ask is 'where's the computer?'."

" Annoying."

Sakura smiled, pretending to not care. She cared deeply inside. Snap out of it! Sakura ordered to herself. She emptied her bag on the floor and started searching for their first part of the assignment.

" _For this week, it's just research. I want you to write down every single detail without fail before even thinking about creating it. Research clothes, textures, patterns, scenery and all that. I want evidence in a neat folder with you and your partner's name on it. You may only begin the drawing whenever I give you the permission. Also, learn how to draw quite big, because the final product is the size of a door_."

" Great." Sasuke muttered.

" Yeah," Sakura murmured.

" So, what season do you want it to be in. I want Winter."

" I want Autumn." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke sighed as he took out an A4 page and wrote 'November' neatly on it, " Annoying. You can't even agree."

" You do realise I have an opinion, do you?" Sakura mumbled bravely. Sasuke looked taken aback. So taken aback, he made his bag fall onto the floor.

Out came _Fifty Shades of Grey_, with a bookmark, opened on a particularly exciting page…


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a big chapter. Kind of dramatic, were we found out something about a character. I know what Sakura's parents are like and all that, I've seen the movie trailers but I've decided to tweak something about them... ANYWAY! Enough Spoilers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

" So Sasuke, my son," Fugaku put down his fork and neatly wiped his mouth, " Tell me why were you late - using proper grammar if you wish. Unlike last time…"

" I was at Sakura's."

" Sakura's? You were at a girl's house?" Mikoto raised her eyebrows. She was grinning like the devil inside, but any expression showed by her on the table was apparently 'unacceptable' in her husband's strange book.

" Kurenai sent us an art project."

" What art project, Sasuke? Finish your sentences and explain your points exactly. You're an Uchiha, straighten up!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, " In art, we're paired up in a boy girl boy girl pattern. For an important project Kurenai assigned us a project involving your idea of romantic. It's pretty big. You have to create this huge painting with you and your partner as stars in it. It has to be gently romantic. It's nothing but planning this week."

" Ah. Interesting," Itachi rolled his eyes, smirking, " So, why wasn't she here?"

" She invited me to her place."

" You accepted?" Mikoto asked, her eyes big.

" Mikoto will you please create a proper sentence? Now I see where our sons get their English from," Fugaku glared at his wife.

" Sorry darling. So, Sasuke-kun, my son. You accepted her polite invitation?" Mikoto couldn't help but giggle as she said it.

" It was much easier. She lived on Cherry Blossom Lane, it wasn't that far away. Plus I could avoid some danger."

" Danger! Danger! Sasuke! That is a common man's street. The heir of the Uchiha does not go to simple places like that! The filth! The dirt! Your going to have to get sterilised, my son, because the type of diseases you caught there might be deadly! Never. Ever. Accept invitations to places like that ever again, do you hear me?!"

" Dad…your overreacting," Sasuke groaned.

" Sasuke!"

" Sorry, Father, sorry. Father, her place was perfectly clean and perfectly calm."

" Cherry Blossom Lane is one of the streets I passed on owning. It's just filled with these…common people!" Fugaku sniffed.

Mikoto was nearly in tears from laughing, " Dear, your really overreacting. All Sasuke did was be social and polite, something you and I wanted him to be for a very long time. When he finally is, you overreact comically dear. She's just a sweet girl who understand's Sasuke's troubles."

" Sweet girl. Huh. I'd like you to invite her and her family to dinner. Tomorrow. No refusals. You will even drag her here if she refuses. Is that clear?"

Sasuke sighed heavily, digging his fork into his salad, " Yes Father."

" Hey, Sakura," Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder whenever he met her in the corridor.

" Oh, hello Sasuke," Ino hitched up her skirt very high, almost as high as that girl the other day. She fixed her hair quickly and blinked.

" Hey." Sasuke replied. She wished she knew the art of going from morning to nightclub in seconds.

" My father wants me to invite you to dinner."

Sakura nearly choked on her apple, " What?"

" WHAT!"

" Because you invited me to your house, he got all freaked out and wanted to meet you."

" Why?"

" He wants to make sure you aren't filthy, a fan girl, crazy, a psycho or anything like that," Sasuke tried to keep his voice calm.

" Just because you were in my house? Geez. I just wanted to be friendly and save you the trouble. But…okay. Can I bring someone."

" Just your parents."

For the rest of the day, Sakura tried to cheer up Ino. She was lockers, banging her head against the wall, mascara dripping down her eyes.

" Why?" she moaned.

" It's okay, I'm sure your going to get a dinner with him sometime. I promise you Ino, I'll be as limited and repelling to him as I can."

" You're a good friend," Ino sniffed, " I keep on reminding myself how nice it is to have a friend you don't have to fight with over the matters of boys."

" Yeah…yeah."

" Hey pig," Karin Uzumaki shut the door loudly, " Hey forehead."

" Karin?"

Karin swiftly made her way to Sakura, " Listen up, forehead. If you so much touch Sasuke at that dinner your dead, whether you like him or not. Remember that."

Sakura gulped. Why did love have to be so bittersweet?

The Haruno's arrived punctually on time. Her mother wore a simple Chinese style dress with white dragons on red fabric. Her blonde hair was tied tightly back. Her father wore his hair in the traditional cherry blossom style. He wore a simple suit, a bit towards the dusty pink side to match his hair. Sakura was wearing a simple light pink dress. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a little bit of Ino's lipstick on her lips.

They gaped at the estate. It was enormous. Sixty times the size of their little cozy home. Sakura gulped as she rang the bell.

Mikoto answered it, " You must be the Harunos. Before my husband, Fugaku gets down here, let me warn you guys. Sorry if this sounds odd, but my husband's a bit old fashioned. Just don't use slang and you should be fine."

Sakura's mother smiled, " Oh, I know what it's like to have a controlling husband whenever it comes down to our children."

" Oh," Mikoto giggled slightly, letting some of her raven hair loose, " I don't think you've met anybody like my husband."

An old butler guided them through the pristine corridor. The floor was grey tiles and the walls were a light blue colour. It was cold, and the only thing that kept them from freezing was knowing that Mikoto's warm presence was in the house.

They gaped at the large dining hall. It was twice the size of their entire bottom floor. The butler arranged them neatly. Sakura somehow ended up beside a seat with a white sheet of paper saying Sasuke on it. Great, somebody really thought about this.

They examined their surroundings until the Uchiha's came in. Sasuke came in, looking as normal as ever, except he was wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt neatly tucked in. Sasuke was well known for being messy. This was a shock.

After him was who she presumed to be his brother. They were similar, except the fact Itachi had a small ponytail. He seemed more devious but kinder than Sasuke. Mikoto they were already familiar with. Then came Fugaku, with traditional Chinese clothes on. The Uchiha symbol was largely imprinted on his back. The Haruno's suddenly felt small.

" Good evening Mrs and Mr Haruno," Fugaku's voice was loud and clear, " Welcome to the Uchiha estate. Please feel like at home. I invited you for dinner because as you are aware, Sakura and Sasuke are doing a project together, and they'll be doing it for a long time. I really wanted to get to know the biological parents." He just had to add biological, Sakura though miserably.

" Well, actually," Mrs Haruno gave a strained laugh, " Not really biological."

" What?"

" I'm her biological mother, but unfortunately the father wasn't what you'd call…"

" Mum!" Sakura hissed. Sakura's mother blushed deeply. So this was Fugaku's game, Sakura nodded to herself, he was testing us.

Fugaku sighed as he saw the look in Sakura's eyes. She figured it out, definitely. She was smart, Fugaku admitted, but he was still going to carry on.

" I understand being born out of w…"

" FUGAKU!" Mikoto hissed.

" No…no." Sakura's father put on the same strained laugh, " You see, my wife was married to my brother whenever she had Sa…"

Sakura kicked her father under the table. He was gullible. Plus, every single time she heard the story she wanted to burst out crying. No confessions in the Uchiha Manor!

" Eh, so, Sakura, Sasuke told us your beating a record." Itachi spoke up.

" Well, yeah."

" What record Sakura?"

" Your breaking a guiness book record?"

Sakura sighed, " No. It's actually this silly school record."

" What record?" Sakura's mother persisted.

" The most As in a row."

" You have a lot of As?"

There was a long and awkward silence.

" So, I see talking my way around isn't going to help," Fugaku paused, " I do not wish Sakura to invite Sasuke to her house. Sasuke is our heir, and I have to deliver him to meetings and classes the way he should be, clean. I do not wish to raise any insults, but my son is a celebrity. It is important for our family that he catches attention the proper way and becomes successful. I also ban any romance. I have been carefully selecting some girls to be his future wife. Some proper woman, who don't look like they're been pulled out from the rubble. You are one of the special outsiders to hear about the marriage. I don't want any stupid complicated girl to ruin our plans. Also, Sasuke needs a girl who can actually open a jar and mange herself…"

Sakura was boiling inside. Stupid? Pulled out from the rubble? Not a proper woman? All these insults! He didn't know her! Just because she had a bit of complication in her past doesn't mean…

That was it, " Excuse me sir, but I will not allow you to insult me just by laying my eyes on me. You are not special at all. Your just a stu…impolite man who comes to assumptions. I invited Sasuke to my house out of pure politeness. I didn't know he was a porcelain figure. It's not like my house is a dustbin. I won't stand whenever people just assume I'm this weak girl. Good day!"

The Haruno's rushed out of the mansion. Mikoto ran after them, trying to apologise, but instead bumped into a bookshelf and a copy of Fifty Shade of Grey fell down.

" SASUKE!"

**To Be Continued and Further Explained Next Chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wait was a bit long...sorry. Just been busy, but I'm back. I've cleaned up the plot and all that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Sasuke and Sakura didn't speak the next day. They just merely glanced at each other. Ino tried to get it out of Sakura. But she couldn't.

" Come on, give me some good news. I don't know what the hell happened at that dinner, but I can tell you that the Sai guy isn't so bad," Ino sighed at her failed effort.

After watching Sakura stare at some trees, Ino had enough. She grabbed Sai's hand and made her way to Sasuke. She pushed through the crowds violently to find Sasuke leaning against a tree with Naruto, who had his arm around Hinata.

" LISTEN YOU LOVELY JERK!" Ino screamed, calming the crowd down. Sasuke's eyebrows went way up.

" I don't know what you did to Sakura at that dinner, but she's more down than usual. She isn't even wearing that locket of hers! I don't know who do you think you are, but you hit a very sensitive point with Sakura. School's ending really soon, so I advise you Uchiha, if you still want to be the heir of your stupid company, then you better apologise. Damn it, if I'm doing this then why don't I just tell you that I love you so much Sasuke, and the only reason I'm yelling is because of Sakura. She's been so supportive to me and she's my sensitive spot!" she poked the Uchiha in the chest, leaving him confused.

" Damn it, you hit the father topic didn't you!" Naruto started to curse. A tear rolled down Hinata's eyes.

" Sasuke…I..I don't care what you do. J…just please apologise to Sakura-san, it's a very sensitive topic for her." Hinata murmured.

Sasuke sighed, trying to make his way through the crowds. Where would the girl be? He searched the entire school…and then he remembered. The rooftop garden. An overgrown open place which smelled, so it was the perfect hiding place.

He found her finally. She was sitting on a bench, just staring at the sky and the plants.

" Hey." he whispered.

She turned around to see him. Sasuke nearly gasped as he saw her face. Her eyes were bright red, but with his sharp eyes he could see a bruise that was covered by her bangs. The must peculiar thing was that she didn't cry at all. Her eyes were ready, but she just wouldn't.

" Hey," she whispered back.  
" Explain." Sasuke demanded.

" Irony."

Sasuke groaned, " Sakura, I want the entire explanation of this situation right here, right now."

" I'm not a puppet Sasuke," Sakura wiped her tear away, " I'm not just one of those girls you can pull out information from."

" Ugh," Sasuke groaned, " Fine then. If you won't tell me your story, I'll tell you mine. Deal? The Uchiha's are a powerful company. It all started long ago whenever one of my great grandfathers set up a small real estate company, and it blossomed into this wonderful business. Well, the company kept going, and as time went by it was decided that the most suitable child would be the heir, without a choice. He would be protected and he would learn everything he needed to succeed. At first it was Itachi, but then whenever I was around seven he started to rebel, so the place went to me. I had to work hard for my privileges. I had to attend meetings, special classes and all that. That is why my father overreacted. My Grandfather was rather stern and critical, and he passed it down to my father."

" Oh."

" Now, tell me yours."

Sakura sighed, " My family goes way back, with the legend that hair resembling cherry blossoms meant hope. My mother fell in love with my real father long ago. They were good friends, but when they decided to go out, she found out he was a tyrant. He controlled her and she was scared. Then she fell pregnant with me, in the middle of her depression. Things became worse. My father married her the next day he found out. It just got worse. Then she had me. I was born with bright pink hair. The very next day she identified the shade of my hair, she met my real father's brother, the man who I regard as my Dad. She carried on this affair until I was four. I remember that day. Police. Her crying blood. His angry face. I was taken into a care home, and that's where I met Naruto. I stayed there until I was eight. I endured bullying and being treated like dirt. That was when my mother came back for me, with Dad, and they took me back home. I was still bullied, but I met Ino and we became tight friends. I haven't seen him since that day, but whenever we came back from dinner we found our window broken and him sprawled on our couch, drunk."

Sasuke awkwardly patted Sakura's back, " I'm not good at this."

" I see," Sakura sniffed, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Sasuke noticed them. He wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Sakura smiled, " So, you d have feelings."

" Hn." That was when the dreaded book made it's appearance again. It fell out of his bag. Sakura sighed and picked it up.

" Seriously Sasuke, you really have to do some practical. The textbooks are only guides, you know?"

" Tenten? Are you okay?" Neji asked. He came in closer and looked worryingly at the brown haired girl.

" Yeah, Neji-kun. It's just…" Tenten sighed, " Got a bad maths result."

" Tenten."

" What?"

" Please don't."

" Don't what? Your starting to sound an awful lot like that Uchiha guy."

" Don't ever compare me to him!"

" C'mon Neji, your going to have to stick around with him for a bit."

" Why?"

" Coz of Sakura. Am I the only witness of the tear scene?"

" Tear scene?"

" Sasuke wiped Sakura's tears away. It was so romantic."

" C'mon Tenten. Your seriously don't like all that love garbage."

Tenten's veins popped, " I'm a girl Neji! A girl! I'm not a boy! I have feelings, and yes, I do like romantic things! Will you get that into your head."

" Woah, woah, what's with the outburst?"

" Because Neji, you treat me like a boy…"

" Does that matter? You hate it whenever the boys flirt with you."

" It's different."

" What's different?"

" Your different Neji."

They both paused. Tenten read Neji's eyes. She closed hers. She was trembling with excitement as she leaned in. This was it!

" HEY TENTEN! NEJI BASTARD!" Naruto came up to them running.

" NARUTO YOUR DEAD!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs, running after the confused Naruto.

Hinata shyly appeared and dodged the boys.

" Tenten-chan, I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun."

Tenten groaned, " I was just one second away. Control your man, Hinata."

" NEJI YOUR WRIPPING OUT MY THROAT!"

" Tenten-chan, I apologise if I sound rude, but can you please control yours?"

" Don't worry Hinata, a comeback from you means we're growing up," Tenten looked at the comedic scene of Neji strangling Naruto, " Slowly."


End file.
